


High anxeity and coffee.

by captkirk



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU, i haven't watch this in along time So, this was a comission for a friend and i hope i did okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captkirk/pseuds/captkirk
Summary: Things are tough for Shaggy as he works in the cool coffee shop in town, then an old crush walks in.





	High anxeity and coffee.

The coffee shop near the university was the hip place to be downtown. It was always full of students, teachers and just about anybody in town. A very cool hip place.  
Tonight was a colder night for September, everybody had finally settled in their new dorms. These were the busiest nights for Shaggy, he had been working there for a couple weeks but now the café was actually busy, compared to its few costumers a day. 

The crowd made his anxiety go crazy, but he tried to stay calm. He didn't know what he would have done without this job right now. Things were rough since him and Scooby had to move out of his parent's place but he was making ends meet. He made enough tips at the coffee shop though that was enough to have some extra cash in his pocket.  
While Shaggy was in the back getting more napkins the bell rang from the front, a small ring to remind he shouldn't have been taking his time on a busy night. 

"Like hold on, man I'm coming." He yelled from the back. 

When he got back up front, it was like seeing somebody from a dream. 

"Shaggy? You work here? Ha, I can't believe it!" He said with a sincere, toothy smile. It was Fred Jones after all of these years. He leaned over the counter and pulled Shaggy in for a hug. He couldn't believe Fred actually missed him. Why did even think he didn't, he hugged him back as best he could. 

As the Mystery Inc got older, most of them tried very hard to stay in touch. But when people make plans, the universe laughs. Daphne and Velma stayed in touch the most but when Fred got into the collage for criminal justice, people just lost touch.  
Shaggy left abandoned and alone with his own problems. As soon as Fred left he realized he had been in love with him since middle school. He questioned maybe it was the fact before Fred left Daphne and Velma had come out and begun dating. Which wasn't a shock, Fred and Daphne had dating but they admitted it was only because of the pressure of dating in high school.  
He made Fred his coffee and took his break right away. There was so much catching up to do! They had picked a table in the back where they could talk in peace and he could still do his studying. 

"So like, how has school been?" Shaggy asked taking a bit of the sandwich he bought for dinner. 

"Been going alright, busy I guess." Shaggy nodded in agreement. 

They sat in silence for a moment that felt like forever. He looked at Freddie, he looked older, he was handsome as ever. But he looked so tired and drained. There was a light that never seemed to leave his eyes he's only seen it go out a couple times. It was very dim right now. 

Shaggy broke the silence. "Freddie, can we talk?" 

He laughed, putting his mug down. "We're already talking Shag, what's up? Of course, we can talk." Shaggy's heart began to race, his anxiety was through the roof again. He started tapping his foot under the table. He wondered if it was a mistake to break the news to him that he'd been in love with him for years.  
He already brought it up and Freddie was staring at him. He was Fucked. 

He took a deep breath. "Okay, like we haven't talked in a long time but man, when you left I realized something." 

Fred leaned in closer to him, "What's did you realize, Shag? Because of a few months after I left, I think I realized something too." 

"I realized I've been in love with you since middle school. I realized you made me feel like I was the smartest guy alive and I wasn't a waste of time to the team." Fred didn't say anything, he looked almost surprised and relieved. That made Shaggy feel like he was going to throw up. 

But then he grabbed his hand, rubbing his thumb over Shaggy's. "Oh Shag, when I left I did a lot of thinking. and I realized I was bisexual and I started having feelings for you again.-"  
Shaggy cut him off. "Wait, again?" 

He nodded with an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, when we were younger, I had a pretty big crush on you. I didn't know what it was so I just pushed it off."  
Shaggy laughed, throwing his head back. "Man, we were like, such confused kids." Fred laughed with him, agreeing.  
He looked down at his phone, had ten minutes of his break left.  
He frowned, Fred, noticed. "What's happened?"  
"I have ten minutes left." 

"Go ahead and go back, this place closes in an hour. I'll wait and then we can talk, okay?" Shaggy sighed but he agreed and went back to work a couple minutes early. An hour was such a long time to wait, that made his anxiety just as bad again. He didn't know what was going to happen. They both said they had feelings for each other, but he knew plenty of times where people liked each other but dating never happened. 

As soon as the shift was over, he grabbed his bag and jacket from the back room, grabbing his tips. Freddie was already ready to go, he looked to the door asking Shaggy to come out with him. He followed. 

"I'm going, to be frank here, I want to give us a try. I don't think I want to leave or lose you again." Fred told him, wrapping his arms around his Shaggy's shoulders. He had never felt more relieved. He was so scared he had thought it over and would've had said it was a bad time, which he would understand. 

"Freddie I've never felt more happy, man." He leaned up kissing him, finally doing something he'd never thought he do, as a bitterly cold wind blew through. And they had never felt more warm in their lives.


End file.
